


Котёнок

by Terquedad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Приютить это исчадие ада заставил Куроко: просто увидел бездомный, несчастный комок шерсти на улице, просто проникновенно посмотрел Кагами в глаза и просто сказал, что тот должен оставить кота себе. Жизнь спасти, так сказать.





	Котёнок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/gifts).



\- Что тебе надо? – Кагами, нахмурившись, уставился на Аомине, который подпирал дверь его квартиры.  
\- Что я друга проведать не могу? – он усмехнулся, отвлекаясь от телефона, в который пялился, дожидаясь.  
\- Ты квартирой не ошибся? С каких пор мы друзья? – Тайга скрестил руки на груди, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Не откроешь дверь?   
\- Как только ты уйдешь, так сразу.  
\- Не будь стервой, Кагами. Я пришел с миром, - Аомине широко улыбнулся.  
\- Так что тебе надо?   
\- Мне некуда идти, - брюнет вздохнул, изображая смирение и покорность судьбе.   
\- И с каких пор это стало моей проблемой? – Кагами актерской игрой Аомине не проникся.  
\- С тех пор, как мы стали друзьями!  
\- Это тогда, когда мы переспали, и ты исчез утром? Или тогда, когда я несколько месяцев о тебе ничего не знал, и ты не выходил на связь? Прям не знаю, какой вариант ближе к правде.  
\- Так ты думал обо мне. Скучал поди? – Аомине снова расплылся в довольной улыбке, разрушая трагичный образ.  
\- Ага, ночами не спал, рыдал в подушку, - Кагами фыркнул. Избавиться от Дайки всегда было непосильной задачей. Если он сам не решит уйти, то выгнать его можно, разве что, спалив квартиру. А лучше весь дом. У него была привычка иногда сваливаться на Кагами, как снег на голову. Кагами сопротивлялся, кричал, ругался, даже пытался драться – все тщетно. Хуже Дайки только Дайки, который что-то решил и что-то от тебя хочет. В какой-то момент рыжий смирился с таким положением вещей. А потом все пошло под откос: они переспали и Аомине пропал. Кагами не думал, что после секса они сразу станут счастливой милующейся парочкой, все-таки один раз не повод рушить жизнь отношениями с Дайки. Но как бы то ни было, его исчезновение пошатнуло веру Кагами в себя. Неужели все было настолько паршиво, что проще было исчезнуть ничего не объясняя, чем еще раз встретиться или просто поговорить? После окончания школы Аомине поступил в университет в другом городе. Но он все равно постоянно приезжал. Благо учился не на другом конце страны. И эти визиты, в начале такие раздражающие, все-таки очень развлекали Кагами. Можно было поиграть, поболтать, иногда даже удариться в воспоминания, если оба были в отличном расположении духа. Выпить и посмотреть фильм или игру в конце концов. И надо же было все испортить сексом. Хоть и договорились, что это ничего не значит и ничего не меняет, но вышло все иначе.   
\- Кагами, серьезно, не будь сучкой. Мне только переночевать, - Аомине оторвался от двери, сделал шаг в сторону парня и еле слышно добавил, - семь раз.  
\- Неделю?! – Кагами, конечно, услышал. – Тебе на учебу не надо? Или там на работу?  
\- Меня уволили.  
\- Переспал с дочкой хозяина и сбежал?  
\- С сыном.  
Кагами даже дар речи потерял от подобных заявлений, чувствуя какой-то ненормальный укол ревности. Ему не было дела до того, с кем Аомине, где он, что делает и во что превращает свою жизнь. Не должно было быть дела. Но теперь единственное, о чем он мог думать – правда ли это заявление? Красивый ли сын? Неужели он был лучше Кагами? Или Дайки потому и оказался на пороге его квартиры, что хобби у него такое – переспать и сбежать? И почему он тогда именно здесь оказался, а не пошел к кому-то еще? Или опять разведет на секс и скроется в тумане?  
\- Козел ты, Аомине, - с чувством вздохнул Тайга и тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от мыслей. Но дверь открыл. Все-таки поджигать дом не входило в его планы. – Почему ты не пошел к кому-то еще?   
\- Да все живут или с соседями, или с родителями, - Аомине прошел в квартиру за хозяином, скинул обувь и сразу упал на диван, кинув рядом на пол сумку. Видимо, давно ждал. А Кагами почувствовал новый укол ревности. Так значит у него просто не было выбора. Просто некуда больше идти, а так он охотнее бы остановился у кого-то другого.   
\- Козел, - пробубнил себе под нос рыжий.  
\- Что говоришь?  
\- Продукты сам себе покупай, говорю.   
\- Не будь занудой, - Аомине внезапно оказался рядом и хлопнул Кагами по плечу.  
\- Мяу, - в комнату вальяжно вошел черный кот и уставился на парней огромными оранжевыми глазами.  
\- Ты мой хороший, соскучился? – засюсюкал Кагами, заставляя Аомине скривиться.   
\- Завел себе кота? – Дайки немного удивленно наблюдал, как рыжий подхватывает животное на руки, как чешет за ушком. В его больших руках кот смотрелся очень маленьким, хотя по факту уже довольно давно вышел из возраста, когда сосут из матери все соки.  
\- Да, правда он лапочка? – лапочка зашипела и двинула по руке Кагами лапой с выпущенными когтями, заставляя отпустить и прекратить ненужные никому нежности. – Только вот характер мерзкий. Прям как у тебя, - он поморщился и лизнул вздувшуюся царапину, убирая языком выступившие капли крови.  
Аомине вздрогнул, наблюдая за этой картиной.  
\- И как ты его назвал, мамочка?   
\- Аомине.  
\- Что? – Дайки так резко вдохнул, что чуть не подавился воздухом. – Что, настолько сильно скучал по мне, что решил завести своего собственного Аомине? – он оскалился, довольный своей шуткой.  
\- Нет, настолько ненавижу тебя, что решил назвать кота твоим именем и отрезать ему яйца, - Кагами широко улыбнулся и ушел на кухню кормить настойчиво орущего кота и себе готовить ужин. Точнее, им. Если, конечно, Аомине выйдет из ступора.

***

\- Пошли поиграем.  
\- Отстань.  
Кагами снова отмахнулся от Аомине, который не оставлял его в покое, стоило вернуться домой. Ходил по пятам, сидел под дверью ванной, ныл – доставал всеми возможными способами. Кот, к слову, вел себя также: ходил хвостом и орал, не переставая, хотя еды и воды у него было вдоволь. Рыжий даже заподозрил, что Аомине с Аомине вступили в сговор с целью довести Кагами. Вот так и помогай, потом проблем не оберешься. Кот появился в квартире примерно за месяц до оригинала, в честь которого его назвали. Приютить это исчадие ада (кота, а не парня) заставил Куроко: просто увидел бездомный, несчастный комок шерсти на улице, просто проникновенно посмотрел Кагами в глаза и просто сказал, что тот должен оставить кота себе. Жизнь спасти, так сказать. Отказать Куроко было очень сложно, не менее сложно, чем выгнать Аомине оттуда, где тот хотел быть. Почему-то о жизни самого Кагами никто не думал. А несчастный комок шерсти превратился в наглую морду с поразительной скоростью. Он явно не чувствовал никакой благодарности к спасителю: метил территорию, очень быстро приучил Кагами не бросать вещи где попало и не оставлять посуду на столе, плотно закрывать все шкафы. А то можно было найти сюрприз в виде разбитой чашки или какашек в неожиданных местах. Он не давал спать, драл диван, орал, требуя внимания, но стоило начать его гладить – в ход шли когти. Кагами поделился своей болью с друзьями и ему посоветовали кастрировать кота. Тогда, дескать, он станет спокойным, ласковым и вполне воспитанным.  
Жаль с людьми такое делать нельзя.  
\- Ну пошли, ну что ты уперся, - Аомине не унимался.  
\- Отстань, оставь меня в покое, иди сам поиграй.  
\- Одному скучно. Да и мы давно не играли друг с другом. Так что пошли.  
\- Я только пришел с работы, я хочу отдохнуть перед началом учебной недели. У меня тяжелые тренировки почти каждый день. Единственное, что я хочу – сесть на диван, и чтобы ты исчез и не доставал меня.  
\- Ты как старый дед, - настойчивости у парня было не отнять. Все-таки, его проще было пристрелить, чем заткнуть. – Так боишься мне проиграть? – он решил применить запретное оружие. На слабо Кагами всегда велся очень легко, а уж если кто-то посягал на святое – его умение играть в баскетбол – так это вообще работало безотказно. Вот и в этот раз, он сжал кулаки и прищурившись уставился на Аомине и тот понял, что победил. Довольно улыбнулся и бросил в Кагами мяч.  
На самом деле парень боялся не проигрыша, да и работа и тренировки были просто отговорками. Он действительно очень много тренировался, в его университете была довольно сильная команда и тренер поблажек не давал, гоняя до седьмого пота, с обеда и до завтра. Но Кагами это нравилось. Он становился сильнее, хотя в случае с Аомине не мог предполагать, насколько лучше тот стал за то время, что они не играли друг против друга. Было интересно проверить, на самом деле очень хотелось сыграть и узнать, насколько сильнее они оба стали. Но Кагами боялся, что привяжется к Аомине. Боялся, что его чувства станут совсем не дружескими. Он еще помнил те уколы ревности, когда Дайки шутил (или нет?) о причине ухода с работы. Помнил, как скучал, когда этот невыносимый придурок исчез из его жизни. И как испугался и обрадовался, когда тот оказался на пороге его квартиры. Кагами старался все забыть, но только начало получаться, как все пошло насмарку. Вот он, рядом, только руку протяни, но что именно хочется сделать – врезать или обнять – никак не получалось решить. А Аомине вел себя будто так все и должно быть. Будто нормально исчезать, потом снова появляться и разгуливать по квартире в одних шортах, которые держались низко на бедрах на честном слове и неведомой магии, и выходить из душа в одном полотенце. Постоянно болтал с кем-то по телефону, обязательно скрываясь в комнате и закрывая за собой дверь. Кагами не пытался подслушивать, но мысли о том, что тот завел себе кого-то, причиняли некоторое неудобство и несколько нарушали душевное равновесие. Кроме того, кот проникся к Дайки какой-то неведомой любовью. Видимо, почувствовал родственную черную душонку. Спал с ним на диване, позволял себя гладить и тискать и ни разу не насрал в его кроссовки, даже если Аомине забывал убрать их в шкаф.  
\- А ты стал играть чуточку лучше, -Дайки развалился на лавочке, закинув руку на спинку, и старался отдышаться. Игра вышла сложной. Кагами сильно прибавил за последнее время, и хотя все равно проиграл, но для этого пришлось приложить очень много усилий. Уже стемнело, но Тайга почему-то не спешил домой, оправдываясь учебой, тренировками и работой. Ему давно не было так хорошо. Он всегда получал удовольствие от игр, но от борьбы с Аомине чувства были сильнее. В игре вылилось все раздражение, вся злость, которую Кагами успел в себе накопить. И теперь чувствовал только физическую усталость и душевное спокойствие.   
\- Скоро ты будешь мне проигрывать постоянно, - Кагами довольно улыбнулся, утирая пот со лба.  
\- Мечтай, - Аомине хмыкнул. - Пока что общий счет в мою пользу.   
\- Пока что, - он не переставал счастливо улыбаться. 

***

\- Кагами! – Аомине орал в трубку сам не свой. – Какого хрена ты не отвечал?! Я звонил раз двадцать!  
\- Тридцать семь, если быть точнее. У меня была тренировка, скоро игра и тренер слетел с катушек. Что случилось? - Тайга сидел на скамейке в раздевалке. Команда уже разошлась, а он все никак не мог собраться с силами и пойти домой. А перед этим надо в душ. А перед этим снять форму, которая пропиталась его потом и болью. Все-таки такие долгие тренировки выматывают похлеще игр с Аомине, а играют они всегда, когда рыжий оказывается дома засветло. А уж вкупе это все, возможно, скоро прикончит парня. Да, точно, прикончит.  
\- Аомине плохо!   
\- ЧТО?! – он сразу подскочил со скамейки. Усталость как рукой сняло. – Ты уверен?!  
\- Что? – Аомине опешил от такого вопроса. – Он блюет, орет, не ест и еле ходит. Да, блять, я уверен!  
\- Вы дома?   
\- Ты думаешь я сижу и смотрю на него, надеясь, что само пройдет? Я в ветеринарке. Аомине оперируют! Он сожрал что-то.  
В клинику Кагами прибежал совсем без сил. Даже душ не принял, только сменил одежду и сразу рванул. Дорога заняла довольно много времени, но когда он приехал, один Аомине был еще в операционной, а второй – сидел в коридоре на стуле, опираясь локтями о колени и сжимая ладонями голову. Казалось, он стал бледнее, а во взгляде плескалось такой беспокойство, что Кагами подумал, что если в этот раз Аомине снова пропадет, то прихватит с собой еще и кота. Оставит рыжего совсем одного.  
\- С ним все будет хорошо, - он неуверенно похлопал брюнета по плечу и уселся на стул рядом. – У кошек девять жизней.  
\- От тебя воняет, - Аомине заботу не оценил и кошачьи жизни явно не собирался обсуждать.  
\- Не успел принять душ, - Кагами поднялся, намереваясь отойти подальше.  
\- Сиди, - парень схватил Тайгу за руку и дернул обратно за стул. – Не бросай меня одного тут.  
\- Кто кого еще бросает, - пробормотал еще слышно, опускаясь обратно на стул.   
\- С ним все будет хорошо, - Аомине повторил фразу Кагами и положил голову ему на плечо. Так и не отпустил чужую руку, наоборот, сжал сильнее.

* * *

\- Я не могу пропускать учебу, - Тайга спешно дожевывал завтрак. Аомине сидел напротив и выглядел не лучшим образом. Сейчас на его лице было желание убить все живое. Ночь выдалась беспокойной. Кот был еще под наркозом, но парни то и дело вскакивали проверить, дышит ли, не очнулся ли, может ему что-то нужно? Коту явно ничего не было нужно, он спокойно спал и видел свои кошачьи сны. Ветеринар сказал, что с ним все будет в порядке. Просто придется подавать таблетки, покормить с рук, если будет отказываться от еды, и через неделю прийти на осмотр и снять швы. Кошки очень живучие, сказал ветеринар. Но все равно, заснуть нормально никто из парней не смог. Кота положили на пеленку в коробку и поставили у кровати Кагами – в его комнате было теплее, чем в гостиной. В итоге Аомине подрывался с дивана и врывался в спальню, неизменно пугая рыжего. Когда он сделал это в третий раз за ночь, Тайга благосклонно разрешил ему остаться в его кровати. Но без глупостей. Забрал одеяло, завернулся в него, как в кокон, отодвинулся на самый край.  
\- Меч еще положи посередине, - Дайки, смеясь, наблюдал за его поведением.  
\- На диван иди.  
\- Молчу, - Аомине устроился на другом краю кровати, укрывшись покрывалом. Проснулись они на одной подушке и под одним одеялом. Проснулись поздно. Для Кагами поздно. Времени на выяснение отношений не осталось, но вот не поднять Дайки и не заставить его страдать хотя бы от этого, было выше сил Кагами.  
\- Я постараюсь вернуться пораньше, если тренер не загоняет нас до смерти. Ты справишься?   
Аомине не выглядел, как человек, который справится, но кивнул. К утру наркоз почти отошел, кот радостно нагадил в коробке, в которой ему устроили кровать. Но выглядел так несчастно при этом, что ругаться на него было невозможно. Он лежал, просто лежал, а в глазах его была такая безысходность и боль, что хотелось сесть рядом и просто рыдать.   
\- Лекарства на столе, что и как давать – все расписано. Еда в холодильнике.  
Аомине снова кивнул. Кагами был не уверен, то ли это в знак согласия, то ли тот просто засыпал и клевал носом.   
\- Если что звони.   
Пораньше прийти не получилось. Когда Кагами, проклиная тренера, предстоящую игру, свою любовь к баскетболу и слишком короткие сутки вошел в квартиру, там было подозрительно тихо. В спальне ему открылась умилительная картина: на тумбочке разбросаны лекарства, тут же валяется грязный шприц, из которого Аомине кормил кота, и остатки паштета. Дайки спит посередине кровати, свернувшись калачиком, а у его плеча – второй Аомине в попоне. Видимо, начал ходить, раз не лежит в коробке. А может парень его переложил. Оставалось надеяться, что в постель гадить кот не будет. А то и не поругаешь его нормально за пакости: все-таки болеет, а больных надо жалеть. Быстро сходив в душ, Кагами присоединился к компании. Все-таки не выспался ночью, да и день был тяжелый. Он переживал за обоих Аомине. Доверять Дайки чужую жизнь было чревато, так что Кагами почти смирился с тем, что кота в с ним больше не будет. И он эту потерю может и переживет, но Куроко его со свету живет. Притом без слов. Просто будет смотреть. А взгляд Тецу был самым страшным его оружием. Но кажется, Дайки справился. Кагами не удержался и погладил его по затылку. Аомине отреагировал моментально, сильнее прижимаясь головой к пальцам. Разве что не замурлыкал. Какие они все-таки оба хорошие, когда спят.  
Кагами залез под одеяло, снова устраиваясь на самом краю.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - еле слышно, до конца не просыпаясь пробормотал Дайки и подкатился ближе. Залез под одеяло, прижался всем телом. И в качестве десерта поцеловал Кагами в шею сзади, заставляя того вздрогнуть и напрячься.  
\- Я голоден, - Аомине закинул на рыжего руку и обнял, чуть поглаживая по животу ладонью. Вставать он явно не собирался.  
\- Иди и поешь, - хрипло выдавил Кагами, против воли выгибаясь под чужими прикосновениями, прижимаясь сильнее спиной к груди Аомине. Надо было это все остановить. Стоит дать слабину, все снова может повториться. Секс и уход в туман. Этого Кагами не хотелось. Они не стали лучшими друзьями за эти несколько дней, что брюнет живет в его квартире. Но Кагами не хотел, чтобы тот исчез. Все-таки привык, даже как-то привязался. Возможно. Самую малость разве что. Просто остановить. Просто скинуть чужую руку, которая уже шарит по груди. Но рука ведь такая теплая, и прикосновения такие приятные. Душа требовала наслаждения, тело – разрядки, а задница явно соскучилась по приключениям.   
Главное, кота не раздавить.

* * *

Аомине не исчез. Наоборот, он даже вышел встретить вернувшегося после работы Кагами. У его ног крутился уже окрепший Аомине второй.   
\- У меня есть новости, - Дайки сиял, как начищенный пятак.  
\- Ты, наконец, съезжаешь? – Кагами улыбнулся, но от мысли, что брюнет и правда собрался его оставить, стало неожиданно грустно. Самую капельку. Такую малость, от которой хочется запереть дверь и забить окна, только чтобы тот не смог выбраться. – Кота хоть мне оставишь?   
\- Конечно, - Аомине продолжал улыбаться. – То есть нет, не уезжаю.  
\- Неделя почти истекла.  
\- Не будь занудой, Кагами. Мы же так хорошо уживаемся вместе.  
\- О да, ты ешь мою еду, занимаешь почти всю мою кровать, тыришь мою одежду и даже влюбил в себя моего кота, - Кагами прошел на кухню. Жутко хотелось есть, а готовка была на нем. Естественно.  
\- Моя одежда вся грязная. Футболку жалко что ли? Могу снять, - Аомине прошел за ним и плюхнулся на стул.   
\- Давай без стриптиза, - парень достал овощи, нож.  
\- Новости связаны с моей учебой, - брюнет решил вернуться к первоначальной теме.  
\- Тебя исключили? Я давно подозревал, что-то подобное. Иначе с чего бы ты свалился на меня, - он принялся резать овощи, не поворачиваясь. – Ну, сочувствую что ли, хотя я как знал, что ничего путного из тебя не выйдет.   
\- Я перевелся в твой универ.  
\- Чего?! – Кагами не глядя опустил нож на доску, порезал палец. – Блять, - зашипел он, подбегая к раковине, чтобы не приправлять овощи кровью.  
\- Придурок, - Аомине оказался рядом, протягивая полотенце. – Ты рад?  
\- Да, так рад, что чуть палец себе не отрезал. Какое счастье, буду тебя еще и на учебе видеть, - Кагами старался говорить спокойно, только вот сердце пустилось в такой пляс, будто эта новость была самой радостной за последнее время. Может быть и была. Самую малость. Может быть Кагами был счастлив. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Так вот, жить с родителями я не хочу, как насчет делить аренду на двоих?  
\- Это ты мне так тонко намекаешь, что мне теперь тебя не выгнать?  
\- Я согласия спрашиваю.   
\- Да неужели, - Кагами завернул палец в полотенце и посмотрел на Аомине. – А как же сын начальника? Ревновать не будет?   
\- Да не было никакого сына, - Дайки рассмеялся. - Я уволился, когда перевод был почти оформлен. Ревнуешь? – он подошел ближе. Еще ближе. Прижался практически, заставляя Кагами отклониться. Бежать некуда, позади раковина, впереди Аомине. Попал.   
\- Делать мне больше нечего, - он старался сохранять спокойствие, но под внимательным взглядом Дайки это было сделать очень сложно. Брюнет стал неожиданно серьезным. Смотрел в глаза так, будто душу изучал. У Куроко научился, что ли. Он был так близко, что Кагами чувствовал его тепло, его дыхание, только сам дышать не мог. – Почему ты вернулся? – вопрос вырвался раньше, чем Тайга успел его обдумать.   
\- Узнал, что у тебя живет теперь классный кот.   
\- А если я не соглашусь жить с тобой?   
Согласится, еще как согласится. Уже согласен.  
\- Тогда я буду часто, очень часто навещать нашего кота.  
\- Нашего? – Кагами удивился и это немного снизило градус смущения от всего происходящего.  
\- Когда мы были в клинике, я записал тебя и себя, как хозяев. Так что я не могу его теперь бросить, - Аомине усмехнулся и отстранился. Кагами снова начал дышать. – К тому же, скоро снова его везти к ветеринару, а ты вечно занят. Ему забота нужна. Посмотри, какой он несчастный.  
Кот несчастным совсем не выглядел. Напротив, он явно поднакопил сил и соскучился по пакостям. И теперь увлеченно играл частично порезанными овощами, лишая надежды на ужин.   
\- Тебя хрен выгонишь, - Кагами вздохнул, наблюдая, как кот скидывает со стола перец. Смотреть на Аомине было выше его сил. Слишком довольно тот улыбался, слишком смущен был Тайга.   
А яйца все-таки ему отрезать надо будет.


End file.
